


Amused

by genee



Category: Bandom, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's not what you think," Brendon said, and Pete leaned in close. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Amused

"It's not what you think," Brendon said, and Pete leaned in close. It was warm in the studio, dark except for the soft light spilling through glass, Nick singing with his eyes closed, his guitar on the stand in the corner, his hair all wild spikes. "Wait, uhm. What do you think?"

"I think you've been standing here in the dark, watching Nick do his thing," Pete said, his voice low, thrumming against Brendon's skin. "I think that's come on your shirt. I think if I kissed you right now, I could taste it in your mouth, on your fingers. I think you have a thing for my boyfriend."

"Yeah, uhm," Brendon said, swallowing hard. Pete smelled sort of spicy, and a little rank, too, like he maybe needed a shower, and Brendon was crazy for standing here like this, his dick thick and leaking still, again, Pete looking up at him, sliding his hand around the back of Brendon's neck. "Okay, yeah, maybe it is what you think."

"Yeah," Pete said, laughing softly. He flipped a switch on the sound board and Nick's voice filtered in around them, raw and scratchy sweet. Brendon could feel Pete breathing, the rise and fall of his chest, their hips pressed together. He closed his eyes for a minute and Pete's lips brushed across his, soft, wet, and Brendon moaned a little, wrapped his hands around Pete's hips. "Yeah," Pete said again, "I think maybe you have a thing for me, too."

 

 

\-- End --


End file.
